villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dave (Penguins of Madagascar)
Dave '''a.k.a. '''Dr. Octavius Brine, is the main antagonist of the 2014 Dreamworks animated movie Penguins of Madagascar. He is voiced by John Malkovich who also played Cyrus "The Virus" Grissom and Mitch Leary. Penguins Of Madagascar Origin Dave was originally one of the top attractions of the Central Park Zoo, where he entertained visitors with his clever and funny tricks. However, when the Penguins arrived, they unknowingly stole all of the attention due to their cuteness. Dave was then kicked out and transferred to another zoo. The same thing happened again and again and again; penguins getting all the love while Dave was shunned and ignored. As a result, Dave grew hateful towards penguins and plotted revenge against the entire species. He escaped captivity and disguised himself as a human professor called "Dr. Octavius Brine" in order to obtain the resources needed to build his criminal empire. He constructed a submarine lair, enlisted dozens of octupi as minions, and created a mutative chemical called the "Medusa Serum" which, when blasted in a ray, turns animals into physically and mentally disfigured monsters. Present He then captured Skipper and his comrades by somehow predicting their infiltration of Fort Knox and then entrapping them in a vending machine full of Cheesy Dibbles. He then escorted them to his submarine stationed in Venice and introduced himself, hoping that they would recognize him (which they did not). After explaining his past and his plan, he orders his minions cage them again, but they escape with a vial of Medusa Serum. He had his minions chase them but they were thwarted by North Wind, an animal organization dedicated to saving the penguins and stopping his plans. At North Wind HQ, Dave hacks their communications (having trouble with the sound and picture) and reveals that he has concocted even more Medusa Serum. He then began kidnapping penguins from every zoo he has ever been in. The Penguins manage to intercept him, as he goes after the Shanghai Zoo penguins, but he prevails in taking them along with Private. In his lair, he shows off his Medusa Serum to every penguin he captured by testing it on a cricket. It was then he discovers Private among the captured and thus anticipates an attempt rescue. The Penguins and North Wind begrudgingly work together to bring him in, but are then captured. He then prepares to demonstrate the serum on Private in front of the other three, but he manages to escape, making Dave believe he had been vaporized. Later, in his human disguise, he announces to the world that he had found the lost penguins and is bringing them to New York. He then uses the ray on them to transform into hideous mutants, causing everyone to hate them and call exterminators on them. Then, after a moment of self-reflection, he prepares to go after other cute animals. But Private manages to reconnect to his mutated comrades and prepares to reverse the mutation by using the ray with himself as the power source. Dave and his Octopi try to stop them, but the North Wind destroys his submarine and Skipper uses the last Cheesy Dibble to press the remote, turning every penguin back to normal (at the cost of Private growing moose antlers). As everyone celebrates their victory, Dave returns, seemingly transformed into a giant Kraken, but then realizes he had been shrunk and stuck inside a snow globe. He continues to swear vengeance when a little girl takes interest in him, making him feel the joy of acceptance he had longed craved for again. But then it turns out the girl was more interested in the snow and begins shaking him violently. Personality Dave was once a kind, happy and child-friendly zoo animal. He performed tricks for children and made them laugh and cheer. However, after penguins repeatedly stole his glory and got him shunned and forgotten, he turned into a villainous and psychotic mastermind with a bitter and jealous hatred for all penguins, especially towards the four who first stole his fame: Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private. He was very bitter, cruel and vindictively vengeful, desiring to turn all penguins into monsters to get revenge. He had a funny and comical, though slightly malicious sense of humor. Despite this, Dave did have a softer side; he got along reasonably well with his henchmen and also showed sympathy towards a little girl (though it is possible that he changed his mind when she began shaking him). He also seemed to have a level of both self-like and self-dislike, believing himself to be better then penguins, but at the same time outright admitting that he is a monster. Quotes Trivia *Dave's design is similar to Stretch from Toy Story 3 and Roger from American Dad. *His minions all share the same first names as famous actors. Following their names, Dave would give them an order that would match the celebrities full name. Ex. "Nicholas, cage them." *He and his minions can somehow breath out of water, despite being octopi. *He's shown to be bad with some technology. and he sometimes wears reading glasses. *Following the penguins' despair, Dave planned on taking vengeance on cats and dogs as well. It's possible he was embarrassed by them as well. *He's the only octopus in the movie that can speak. His henchman the Octopi simply make a bubbling sound. **In fact he is the only animal in the entire Madagascar series to be able to converse with humans. *He thinks killing penguins would be boring. *Dr. Brine is similar towards the Marvel villain; Doctor Octopus. **Brine's first name is Octavius, which is Doc Ock's last name. **They both have octopus related, with Doc Ock wielding mechanical tentacles, while Dr. Brine IS an octopus. *Dave is also similar to King Stefan, since they both wanted power from those who stole it from them. *Dave also similar to El Macho from Despicable Me 2, cause they steal cute little guys like Penguins and Minions and transform them into mutated monsters with the serum like Dave's Medusa Serum and El Macho's PX-41' But Heroes turn back to normal by cure of Private's Cuteness and Dr. Nefario's Antidote. Dave came out year and half after El Macho's debut. *He is also nearly the same as Turbo from Wreck-It Ralph and Lotso from Toy Story 3. **They are masters of disguise, however unlike Lotso, Dave reveals himself earlier on in the film and Turbo reveals himself later on in Wreck-It Ralph. **They had tragic back stories that made them evil. **They got replaced (Dave by Penguins, Turbo by another racing video game console and Lotso by another Lotso toy). **They want to seek out the people who stole their attention. Gallery Brine action.png 497885.jpg-r 640 600-b 1 D6D6D6-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg 490228.jpg-r 640 600-b 1 D6D6D6-f jpg-q x-xxyxx.jpg PenguinsofMadagascar 4028x2692 2.jpg|Dr. Octavius Brine encounters the penguins. New-Screenshot-Dave-2-penguins-of-madagascar-37597905-1095-617 (1).jpg|Dave's human disguise as Dr. Octavius Brine. eb8376885.jpg|"I am...Dave!!". Image-1417300371.jpg|Dave reveals himself to the penguins. Dave Life Story to Tell.jpg|Dave tells his life story. Davw_past.PNG|Dave in the past, entertaining children and grown ups before getting replaced by the penguins. Aww-poor-Dave-penguins-of-madagascar-37940746-1024-768.jpg|Dave sad. Angry Dave.png|Dave's angry face. Dave & his goons.jpg|"After them!", Dave with his goons, the Octopi. Dave reveals he has more Medusa Serum.png|Dave reveals he has more Medusa Serum than what the Penguin's stole. Dave at aqarium.PNG|Dave in disguise as Dr. Octavius Brine arriving at a aquarium. Dave's evil grin.png|Dave's evil grin. Dave's evil laugh.png|Dave's evil laugh. Dave before being strinked.PNG|Dave on the end of the ray. Giant cute Dave.PNG|Dave as a cute tiny octopus. 17 006.PNG|Dave in his Snow Globe. Dave defeat.PNG|Dave's defeat. Category:Madagascar villains Category:Male Villains Category:Molluscs Category:Movie Villains Category:Aquatic Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Kidnapper Category:Mad Scientist Category:Animal Villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Evil from the past Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Evil Ruler Category:Mastermind Category:Psychopath Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Comedic Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Sociopaths Category:Misanthropes Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Xenophobes Category:Hegemony Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Power Hungry Category:Egomaniacs Category:Envious Villains Category:Bio-Manipulators Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Old Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Crime Lord Category:Terrorists Category:Laser-Users Category:Villains who can turn Invisible Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Imposters Category:Reactionary Villains Category:Elastic Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Sadists Category:Oppressors Category:Dark Lord Category:Archenemy Category:Torturer Category:Saboteurs Category:Nemesis Category:Leader Category:Abusers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Usurper Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Brainwashers Category:Mad Doctor